Stuck on You
by austlly394
Summary: Austin is 17 and the new kid at Marino High. He meets 18 year old, Allyssa "Ally" Dawson. Soon he realizes that Ally has a mysterious past. Ally has a son. A son from her pervious boyfriend that is completely out of her life. But not in the way Austin thinks. Austin wants to unlock Ally's secrets. But can Ally let him in. Rated T.
1. The New Kid

**Author's note: welcome to my new story "Stuck on You". This story will be different. A good different. I'm only going to upload the first chapter and wait until my other story, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" I over. If this story gets a lot of reviews, favorites, follows, etc. then, I'll upload the second chapter. This is random, but I love the movie "Frozen" My favorite character is, Anna. Here's chapter 1 of, "Stuck on You" I don't own A&A. **

Austin's POV

Today is October 14th, 2014. Also, known as the first day of school. For me, anyway. Let me explain myself. About two weeks ago I moved to Miami from New York City, with my parents, and my older sister, Jessica. And don't ever call her, Jessie, she really hates that. It's, Jessica. Or sometimes, Jess. Yesterday was Sunday, so I got a tour of the school. No one was there but my parents, sister, the principle, vice principle, and me.

"Don't Stop Believin'" by, Journey is playing on the radio. I'm really into classic rock n roll. Journey, Aerosmith, Kiss **(Don't own any of those bands)**. You name it, I love it.

I'm actually really nervous. I've always kind of been a social outcast. I've had friends and a few girlfriends here and there. But no one that I really love, as a friend.

I approach the school. It's much different than my old school in New York. The weather is also much, much warmer than New York. In New York, it would be around 50 degrees. That's not that cold but, not 90 degrees like it is right about now. I really should take off my blue sweatshirt. I might hyperventilate. I'm currently wearing a gray tee-shirt, black jeans, and blue sneakers. I can't forget about my lucky dog whistle. Yes, I said dog whistle. I got it when I was 5. I stole it from my sister. She didn't find out about it until I was 8 and she was 13. Being the adorable blonde boy I was, she just let it go. I've always had a special bound with my sister. Sure, we fought, but what siblings don't. When I went on my first date, Jessica taught me how to talk to girls. The date was successful, she was my girlfriend for five months. Until my girlfriend, Avery, moved to California. It was a mutual breakup. It was best to see other people and not deal with a long distance relationship. I still remember her. Avery Isabelle Grayson, her birthday was February 17th.

Once I enter the school I immediately get looks. Everyone knows I'm the new kid. I see some probably seniors, which I am, in varsity jackets, talking way to loud. I see about six really pretty girls in cheerleader uniforms. The popular girls. Then, I notice a girl. She looks about 18 or 19, taking on the phone. I'm close enough that I can hear the conversation.

"I love you so much…have a very happy birthday…when I get home we can have some fun…okay, bye I love you." She hangs up. I wonder who she was talking to. Maybe a younger sister or brother. Thanks to my 20/20 vision I can see something tattooed in black on her left wrist. They're letters reading, "D.A.C." Right below that is, "Oct. 14. 10." I wonder what that could mean. I know that "Oct. 14. 10" is a date. Today is October 14th. And the person that she was talking to over the phone she told him or her, "Happy birthday" I'll have to ask her about the tattoos later.

Ally's POV

I see a boy walk by. I can tell he's looking at my tattooed wrist. But not with disgust or shock or anything like that. More like he's interested. I never get that look anymore. Ever since...I look at his face, very closely. Thanks to my 20/20 vision, I study his face. His face, I know that face anywhere.

He looks so much like…

It can't be…

But they could be twins…

Dawson! It's not him…

He's…

Austin's POV

I go to my locker. Locker 394. I attempt to put in my combination. 32 left, 8 right, 12 left. Over and over I put in the same combination. 32, 8, 12. Nothing works. I pound on my locker in frustration. This locker is a piece of crap. Suddenly, I hear a feminine voice whisper something into my ear.

"That locker is a piece of crap. Jiggle the lock. Put in your combo. Jiggle the lock again. Finally, set it to zero. It should open." the girl said. She sounds like the girl I heard talking to someone over the phone. With the tattoo.

I do exactly what the girl said to do. My locker opens. Thankfully.

I grab my things for next class. Creative Writing. I've always loved to write. The ironic thing is, I can't write songs. And I want to be a singer/performer. It's my dream. I try to find room: 406. I see a red-head that looks like he's going to the same place, I'm attempting to go to.

"Hi, I'm Austin, and can you show me where Mr. Cameron's room is?" I ask.

"I'm Dez. Just Dez. And follow me. I'm going to the same place." Dez said.

Dez told me on the way that we can sit anywhere we want. Normally, I would sit in one of the corers, but I sit next to Dez.

"Austin, can I talk to you?" Mr. Cameron said.

I walk up to Mr. Cameron's desk.

"Austin, welcome to Creative Writing. The class is working on a short story that's due tomorrow, so I'll exempt you from that. However you can start the next assignment. You have to come up with an idea for a movie and write the trailer for it. It can be about anything. Just make it school appropriate. Here's the rubric." Mr. Cameron said.

I already have an idea. The movie will be about a boy and his older sister's relationship. How she helps him get the girl. So basically what Jessica did for me and Avery.

After Creative Writing is over, Dez shows me the way to music class. I'm really excited for this class. Music is everything to me. I don't care that my dad said I have a bazillion to one chance of making it **(Rockers and Writers)**.

Ally's POV

As I take my see in music class. Music. Music used to be everything to me. Until…

Mrs. Marano is taking with the new kid. I can really see what he looks like. Blonde hair. Brown eyes. He just looks so much like…

"Class, since the end of the quarter is coming, I have an extra credit assignment for you." I start to listen, my grade is barely passing, so I need this. In about every other class I have a, "A" in. "This assignment isn't limited to those who are failing or almost failing, it will work for everyone. Even my, "A" students can do this. What the assignment is, you have to write a song. It can be about anything, just no rapping and make it school appropriate. It was to be at least two minutes long. Finally, for 10 bonus points, on the assignment, you can play an interments with it. It will be due in two weeks. Rubrics are in the front." Mrs. Marano said.

I get up to get a rubric. I need this. I cannot let my older sister see me with a "D-" in music. I start to think of my song. I really need to do well. I don't want to be stuck in this hell hole for ANOTHER year.

Austin's POV

I look down at my schedule, I have math next. Room: 704. Man this school is big. Not as large as my old one in NYC. After about two minutes, I find the math room.

"Austin, hello, I'm Mrs. Ratliff. Today, the class is taking a short quiz so, you can just take a seat next to…hm Allyssa. She's at the last table on the right. Back row." Mrs. Ratliff said.

Allyssa is already there. She must be the girl I heard on the phone.

Ally's POV

Oh no. He's in this class. And I heard Mrs. R saying that he is sitting at my table. Our class had an odd number of students, so I was with nobody. The tables are big enough to sit two. Why does he have to look so much like…He sits next to me.

"Hi, I'm Austin." Austin puts his hand out. I shake it.

"I'm Allyssa, but everyone calls me, Ally." I say. Why am I telling him that?

"Ally, your…" Austin starts to say.

"Okay class, today we have our quiz. So remove everything from your table but a pencil." Mrs. R said.

Once I get handed the quiz, I start. Math is really easy for me. Within 10 minutes I'm done.

"Austin." I whisper.

"Yeah." he responds.

"Before Mrs. R interrupted you, you were saying that…" I say.

"I was saying that your tattoo is so…" Austin said.

"Let me guess, weird and abnormal." I say.

"No, it's different. I can't help but wonder, what does D.A.C. Oct. 14. 10, mean?" Austin said.

"Just-just nothing." I lied.

"Okay then, what about that one." Austin points to a shooting star on the inside of my forearm.

"Just a memory." I say.

Austin's POV

I go to lunch. Thank god, because I'm starving. I get a turkey and cheese sandwich with lettuce, mayo, and bacon. I grab an apple, some potato chips, and apple juice. I get out of the lunch line. Now the worst part about being new: finding somewhere to sit. I see that red-head, Dez sitting with a shorter girl with long, curly, black hair. Maybe there dating. But, then I see, Ally. Sitting alone. Maybe she's a social outcast too.

"Anyone siting here." I point to the chair in front of her.

"Go ahead." Ally said.

I see Ally writing in a notebook. Constantly, crossing out words. I look up from my apple. Ally is staring at me. Not rudely, but noticeable.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you staring at me?" I ask.

"It's not rude at all. It's just you look like someone that I used to know. An ex-boyfriend." Ally said.

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah, a lot like him." Ally said.

"I sense that you're not okay with me being here. I can leave if you want me to?" I say.

"No, it's just I'm kind of the school's social outcast. Or let down." Ally said.

"You are. How so?" I ask.

"Austin, I can see us becoming friends. But, I have a mysterious past. I'm just not comfortable tell you about it yet." Ally said.

"You can see us becoming friends?" I say.

"Yeah." Ally said.

As I get my things ready for Chemistry, Dez comes to me with the same short girl he sat with at lunch.

"Hey, Dez." I say.

"Hey, Austin. This is Trish." Dez said.

"Hey, Trish." I say.

"Wow, Trish, you must really love animal print." I say.

"Yeah, I do." Trish said.

Ally's POV

Once school is out, I drive to my three bedroom apartment. I climb the two flights of stairs to go to my neighbor and friend, Mason's, apartment. I knock on the door. In seconds, Mason and his blue eyes are at the door.

"Hey, Mason. How was he?" I say.

"He was great." Mason said, "Drew, your mom is here."

My now four year old son, Drew Ashton Collins, comes running out. I pick him up.

"Did you have fun with Mason?" I ask Drew.

"Mason let me play with his old toy trucks." Drew said.

"That's great. Come on, at home I have a birthday surprise for you." I say.

"What is it?" Drew said.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. Now would it." I say.

"It wouldn't, mommy." Drew said.

I stare into my son's bright green eyes. I know what I'm going to do for my song. I'm stuck on him.

**To me this chapter turned out pretty good. But I need your reviews to tell me so. Also, all the teacher's last names were that last names of some of my favorite celebrities. Can you guess who's who? Review it up. Until next time: Anna Rocks.**

**Now some of you may think that this chapter is similar to the first chapter of middlechild3's "May" but this story will be nothing like it and I'm not stealing. So in the reviews please don't hate. I swear nothing like it. **


	2. Drew's Story

**Author's note: so I got it all figured out. On Saturdays and Sundays I'll update this story. And only on Saturdays and Sundays. Don't forget I also have two other stories to manage. Last chapter, the first chapter, you guys seemed to really like. Which is why you're seeing this update. Here's chapter 2 of, "Stuck on You" I don't own A&A.**

**Review replies:**

**Purplenutellaaaa: Thank you, Alaina.**

**13FriedChicken (Guest): Either you misread it or I didn't say it the right way. To answer your question: No, Ally isn't a cheerleader. Austin looked one way and saw the cheerleaders. And then looked another way and spotted Ally.**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: Yes, D.A.C. are the initials for Ally's son.**

**MayLuvzuGomez: Thank you for not caring. On one of my other stories, it's a spin-off of, "Living and Learning" (I got permission from middlechild3 herself to use the story line) this person kept saying that I stole it but I said repeatedly that I didn't steal it. So I've been cautious ever since. **

Ally's POV

"Mommy, don't go." Drew said not letting go of me.

"Drew, mommy has to go to school. But when she gets back we can have some…ice cream." I say.

"Ice cream. Yay." Drew said.

"But, in order to have some you have to let mommy go to school. Now go have fun with Aunt Annie." I say.

"Okay, bye mommy. I love you." Drew said.

"I love you too, Drew." I say.

Drew goes running into my sister, Annie's, apartment. My sister, Annabelle Noah "Annie" Dawson. She's three years older than me and the best friend I could ever have. Most days, Mason watches Drew, but he had to work. Normally, Annie works but, she had the day off. Perfect timing. I have a crazy, complicated, stressful life. But my friends and family make it easier. For me and Drew.

Next week, the extra credit assignment for music class is due. About five years ago, I wanted to be a singer. I had stage fight but, overcame it. I was so close to a career in music. Then, I got pregnant with Drew. I had to drop everything for him. Especially after…

At school, I'm labeled as a freak with a crazy past. Ever since Austin and I became friends, yes we're friends, I'm surprised that no one told him a sick, twisted rumor about me. Told him that I was a freak with a mysterious past.

I'm really shocked that no one labeled Austin as a freak considering the fact that I'm the biggest one in school. And Austin's my friend. I would never call him a freak. I have a strange feeling that he didn't moved to Miami just because his parents are opening up a mattress store.

Speaking of Austin, I want to tell him so bad about Drew. But, I'm scared that it will scare him away. He's the closest thing I got to a best friend, besides my sister. I don't want Austin to have a bad reputation at school just because I took the risk of telling him that I have a four year old son. I don't want to take a risk. I will tell Austin about Drew, eventually.

Once I enter the school I see Austin. He's wearing a much brighter outfit than yesterday. He's wearing black jeans, a white shirt, with a red jacket over that. We are so different, but so much alike. I'm wearing black leggings, a black shirt, and red hoodie, which happens to be my…

"Austin!" I say.

"Hey, Alls." Austin said.

"Alls, I like that." I say.

Suddenly, the head cheerleader, Cassidy, comes over. "Look, it's the freakiest of the freaks and her freaky friend. But, last time I checked the freaky friend isn't back from the dead." Cassidy Alexis Holt said. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Ally, what the hell is she talking about?" Austin said.

"Listen, gorgeous, Ally here has a…" Cassidy begins to say.

"Get away from me." Austin said moving away from Cassidy.

"Fine. Only because you're really sexy." Cassidy said.

"Let me guess: Head cheerleader." Austin said.

"Yup, Cassidy is super rich and super snobby. So stay away from her. Thank god I only have lunch with her." I say.

Ally goes to her class and I go to Creative Writing.

No One's POV

All during Creative Writing, Austin couldn't help but think about what, "Back from the dead" meant.

Austin's POV

"That head cheerleading, Cassidy, told me that I'm "Back from the dead". Do you know what it means." I ask Dez.

"You were with Ally, when Cassidy told you this, right?" Dez said.

"Yeah, why?" I say.

"Ally needs to gain your trust before she can tell you. Tell you…anything." Dez said.

"But, I thought we were friends." I say.

"You are. A few years ago, something…happened to Ally. Ever since that moment she pushed everyone away. Except for her sister, Annie, her next door neighbor, Mason, and her..." Dez said.

"Then, why the hell is she letting me in?" I say.

"I honestly don't have a clue." Dez said. But I have a feeling he was lying

During math, Ally wouldn't even look at me. Is it something I did? Or said. I never insulted her. I've been the best friend I could be. She's the only real friend I really have. I don't think I did anything wrong to jeopardize our friendship. It's the best thing to happen to me. She's the best thing to ever happen to me.

I'm not that hungry so I grab a water and an apple. Man I love apples. I go to my "normal" table. Ally isn't there. Now she's avoiding me during lunch. I have a feeling that she's with a teacher or in a classroom. I leave the cafeteria to find my best friend.

As I roam down a hallway, I hear a girl singing and a guitar being played. Even some very faint swearing. I check to make sure there are no teachers and run down the hallway. Following the voice. The voice that belongs to a friend. I find the music room. The door is slightly open.

In the room, sitting on a chair, playing the guitar is Ally.

Ally must be working on that extra credit song for music. I did see her grab a rubric a week ago. She's singing. This is the first time I've even heard her sing. She has a really pretty voice. It's a soft, sweet, innocent voice.

_Okay, maybe I'm shy_

_But usually I speak my mind_

_But by your side, I'm tongue tied_

_Sweaty palms, I turn red_

_You think I have no confidence_

_But I do, just not with you_

_Now, I'm singing all the words_

_I'm scared to say_

_Yeah_

_So forgive me if I'm doing this all wrong_

_I'm trying my best in this song_

_To tell you, what can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

I come into the room. Just so Ally can see me. She does.

"Austin I…" Ally starts to say. But before she can finish, I come and put my arm around her. Her eyes are a little red and I can tell that her mascara got smudged. She was crying. Trust me. I have an older sister.

"Ally, that song was amazing. But, I know it was about someone. Who?" I say.

Ally's POV

I get butterflies in my stomach. I feared this question. I have to tell Austin.

"I knew that I was eventually going to have to tell you this sooner or later. The song is about my ex-boyfriend and the son that I had with him." I say.

"You have a son?" Austin said.

"Let me explain. Andrew, my ex-boyfriend, and I grew up being next door neighbors. We were going to be together forever. When I was in the 8th grade, Andrew kissed me. It was both mine and his first kiss. Ever since then, we've been together. January 4th, 2010, my birthday, we had…you know. About three weeks later, I went over Andrew's house to tell him that I'm pregnant. He was so supportive throughout the whole nine months. But, my son. He'll never know Andrew." I say.

"Why? If I may ask." Austin said.

"You can. It was October 14, 2010, around 6:30 PM. My son was due any day now. Andrew and I were driving to the mall when…it happened. A really drunk driver hit us. I don't remember much because I was unconscious. When I'd awaken, I noticed something about me that was different. I wasn't pregnant. Right then I asked my doctor, what happened to my baby. I didn't know the gender, Andrew and I decided to wait until the birth. She said that they had to do an emergency C-section, for the baby best chances of survival. They said, that he survived. I learned right then and there that I had a son. A baby boy. Then, I wondered where Andrew is. I asked my doctor if she knew anything. She told me that Andrew…didn't make it. He died in the hospital. I just started to cry. The doctor said I could see my baby boy. He was in the nursery. It was music to my ears when I found out that I baby boy was okay. Perfectly healthy. The doctor also said that all I had was a few cuts, scraps, and bruises. I was relived. Once I got to the nursery, the doctor said I could take him in my room. I did. My parents and sister were waiting for me. I decided to name him: Drew, after his dad. Ashton, it began with an, "A" like Andrew and Ally. And I gave my son Andrew's last name, "Collins". The scary thing was I had to practically beg, in order to be able to give him Andrew's last name. His parents had to sign a lot of forms. But they understood. After Drew was born, I had to repeat the 10th grade because I missed half of it taking care of a newborn baby boy. I miss Andrew so much." I cry into Austin's lap.

"Ally, it's okay. But, why did you avoid me all during math?" Austin said.

"After Cassidy made that very rude remark. I just couldn't look at you for the moment. You just look so much like the Andrew that I used to know." I say.

"How so?" Austin said.

"Just dye your hair black and put in green contact lenses." I say.

"Really?" Austin said.

"Really. Do you hate me for not telling you sooner?" I say.

"No, Ally, not at all. I understand how hard it must have been for you to sell out, practically a stranger, your past." Austin said.

"Thanks." I say.

"Andrew sounds like a really cool person, I would have loved if I could have met him." Austin said.

"Your personality are also alike. Sweet, sensitive, but also not afraid to take risks." I say.

"Wow." Austin said.

"Now, my Drew, means the world to me. I love him more than anything. He's my life." I say.

"So that's what you have tattooed on your wrist." Austin said.

"Yup. D.A.C. Drew Ashton Collins. Oct. 14. 10. the day he was born. That was the best and worst day of my life. The best: I got my son. My son that completes me. The worst: I lost my best friend. My best friend that I had a son with." I say.

"Wow, I only had like two girlfriends. I would have kept my last one but, so moved to Cali. We had to break up. It was one of the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Sometimes, I like to think of all the good times I've had with Avery." Austin said.

"She sounds like a great girl. Ever since I lost Andrew, I never had another boyfriend." I say.

"She was great. And you never had another boyfriend. But, Ally, you're so beautiful." Austin said.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I say.

"The most beautiful girl on this planet." Austin said.

No One's POV

After that compliment, Austin and Ally start to lean in. For a kiss. They are so close but then the bell rings for 5th period. Austin and Ally dart to their classes.

Ally's POV

What was I doing? I almost kissed Austin.

Austin's POV

What was I doing? I almost kissed Ally.

**So, you learn a lot about Ally's past. More importantly about her son and his story. Also, next Saturday is the next update. But my other story, "Forever and Fate" will be updated tomorrow. I don't own "Stuck on You" Review it up. **


	3. Stuck on Him

**Author's note: so I'm typing this as I'm in the car. Thank you Microsoft Word for not needing Wi-Fi to operate. Last chapter, Austin found out everything. Almost everything. *Evilly laughs* So you guys are really like this story, as I can tell by the super sweet reviews. Here's chapter 3 of, "Stuck on You" I don't own A&A.**

**Review replies:**

**IsbbyShipper (Guest): Thank you. My little brother HATES Austin and Ally so much. And by your review I can tell that you know it's Autism Awareness Month. Just a question but do you have anyone autistic in your family? Just wondering.**

**Livelearnlovesing: I'm here now. Aren't I?**

**Purplenutellaaaa: Trust me. You don't know the half of it. **

**Middlechild3 (if you're reading this): I read chapter 7 of "Madness" and thanks. I really REALLY appreciate it.**

Ally's POV

It's been a week since Austin and I kissed. I've tried to forget about the kiss but, Austin is a big part of my life. I'm a big part of his. We're part of each other's. Why would I kiss Austin? I only met the guy two weeks ago. But I feel like he will be an even bigger part of my life. Sure he does look a lot like Andrew but…that doesn't matter. Austin is my friend and nothing else.

Today, I'm singing my song for music class. I'm super scared. I never really perform any more. I just hope that…Austin likes it. And by Austin I mean Andrew. When I'm performing, I almost always sense that he is present. I only ever really performed in front of him and Annie. And Drew, I would sing a lullaby to him when he was a baby, in order to get him to sleep. Okay, I still sing it now to him. Not my fault he likes it. And my voice. The song is called, "You Can Come to Me".

"Come on, Ally. You'll be great. I just..." Austin said.

Austin is looking at the pictures of Drew and Andrew. I have a few scattered in my locker. I remind me of my boys. My amazing boys.

"Wow. That's Drew." Austin said. He never saw Drew or Andrew before.

"Yeah, that's my son." I say.

"Is it scary, being a single mother and the father isn't even…there?" Austin said.

"At first, but my sister, Annie, helped out a lot. And my neighbor, Mason. They always look after Drew when I'm in school. It's nice to have my family and friends help. Without them, I probably would have dropped out of school. Eventually." I say.

"Ally, I can tell you're are stressing out. Chill, you will be great. I know you will. You are so talented. " Austin said.

"Thanks, let's get to music class. It's a big day." Austin said.

"Tell me about it." I say.

Austin's POV

I can tell that Ally is scared, nervous, stressed, and sad. I know she's missing Andrew. They did have a son together. But he'll never know. He'll never know his dad. But, I have a feeling that a fatherly figure will come into his life. I just don't know who or when. But some lucky boy will. Ally is amazing. She is just pure amazingness.

Ally and I go to Mrs. Marano's class. We take our seats. Right behind each other. Ally is so…

"Okay class, any volunteers to go first?" no one raises there hand, "Okay, looks like I have to pick someone. Allyssa, why don't you go?"

"Okay." Ally gets up.

"Are you performing with an instrument?" Mrs. Marano asked.

"Guitar." Ally said.

"Whenever you're ready, Allyssa." Mrs. Marano said.

Ally sits on the stool, grabs the acoustic guitar, and starts to play. She's really talented. And so…

_Ooh, ooh, yeah_

_Okay, maybe I'm shy_

_But usually I speak my mind_

_But by your side, I'm tongue tied_

_Sweaty palms, I turn red_

_You think I have no confidence_

_But I do, just not with you_

I can see my other classmates. They're looking at each other. I can see wonder in their eyes. Almost as if this wasn't a simple love song. Isn't it?

_Now, I'm singing all the words_

_I'm scared to say_

_Yeah_

_So forgive me if I'm doing this all wrong_

_I'm trying my best in this song_

_To tell you, what can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

Ally never showed me the whole song beyond this line. I think she wanted it to be that way. Until this class, this period, this minute, this second, this moment. This moment. And now I think I know why.

_I'm hoping, you feel what I do_

_'Cause I told mom about you_

_I told her, what can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_And like the night sticks to the moon_

_Boy, I'm stuck on you_

_Oooh, ooh, yeah_

I can see a single tear drop from Ally's eye. I follow. And so does about half the class. It's sweet but sad. I wonder how hard it is for Ally to sing this song.

_Look at me, perfectionist_

_Yeah, I'm a workaholic_

_I'm on my phone, I feel at home_

_I don't like rules, but make my bed_

_Floss to keep my teeth perfect_

_Yeah it's true, I got issues_

_So I'm singing all the words _

_I'm scared to say_

_Yeah_

_So forgive me, if I'm doing this all wrong_

_I'm trying my best in this song_

_To tell you, what can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_I'm hoping, you feel what I do_

_'Cause I told mom about you_

_I told her, what can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_And like the night sticks to the moon_

_Boy, I'm stuck on you_

_Oooh, oooh, yeah_

_I'm stuck on you_

Once Ally, is done there's a long silence. Ally's face starts to turn red. But not of embarrassment but, of fear and that she's scared. She's scared of what everyone will think. This song must have meant a lot to her. I can see it in her face.

After a few short, awkward moment, I start to clap. Then, everyone starts to clap. I stand up. Others follow. Soon the whole class is in a standing ovation. Ally deserves it. I can tell that the song came from the heart.

Ally eyes turn almost scared and sensitive. Her tears become more intense. She darts out of the room. She is scared. And worried. And nervous.

"Allyssa, I never told you…" Mrs. Marano starts to say.

"Mrs. Marano, let me go after her." I say.

"Okay." Mrs. Marano said.

I dart down the hallways until I find Ally by the trash can close to her locker. She's crying. But not a loud cry more like an upset cry.

"Andrew." that's all I say.

I look at the picture. Andrew's eyes are lighting up and he has a big smile on his face. Speaking of his face, I can now study it better. He has jet black hair and bright green eyes, but I knew that. His teeth are really white and straight. Maybe he had braces. He is also built like me **(You know what Ross Lynch's body looks like)**.

"I took this once he found out that I was pregnant. He was so happy. Which made me happy." Ally flips to the next picture.

The next picture is just of Ally. She's hooked up to one of those ultra sound thingys. I can faintly see the monitor. It shows a very small, under developed baby. Ally's face is lit up like a Christmas tree. She has a big smile on her face.

"This one was taken by Andrew once we heard the heartbeat for the first time. That was such a great moment." Ally said.

"How did it feel? Hearing your son's heartbeat?" I ask.

"It was amazing. Cloud 9 amazing." Ally said.

"Wow, you used, Cloud 9, a lot." I say.

Ally flips to the next picture. I see some tears being shed.

"Ally, are you okay?" I ask like a good friend.

It's a picture of Andrew and Ally. Ally is in a long white dress with a pastel green belt. Andrew is wearing black jeans with a pastel green tee-shirt. I'm noticing a trend.

"Th-th-this one is of my baby shower. We chose a light pastel green everything. A color that could work of either a boy or girl." Ally said.

Ally starts to cry even more. She cries into my lap. I have a feeling this next picture will break my heart.

She flips to the next picture. It's Ally holding Drew. There's a boy with black hair on a hospital bed. He's hooked up to a lot of metical stuff. His eyes are closed.

"Th-th-this-this this one was taken by Andy's mom. That's Andrew on the bed. It was taken once I got to see Andy. He already had…passed. I'm holding Drew. I wanted a picture with the both of them. Before I couldn't see him. This was really hard on Andy's parents. Sure they had a grandson but lost a son. There only son." Ally said.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. This must be so hard on you." I say.

"It is. You know, this song wasn't just a simple love song. It was a way of letting go. Letting go of Andrew. Sure I'm stuck on him but, I have to get over him. I'm falling for someone else. NO, I'm in love with someone else. But, I know it won't happen." Ally said.

"Why won't it happen?" I ask.

"Because, he's a really great friend." Ally said.

"Ally, you're so beautiful. In every way." I say.

"Really, I am?" Ally said.

"Ally, you're a unicorn." I say.

"A unicorn?" Ally said.

"A rare and beautiful creature that's hard to find **(All credit goes to middlechild3 for that line)."** I say.

"Really?" Ally said.

"The most beautiful of the unicorns." I say.

Ally and I start to lean in for a kiss. We are so close but…

"Austin, Ally. Mrs. Marano wants you." a girl with darker skin and brown eyes said.

"Thanks, Kira. Give us a sec." Ally said.

"Actually Ally, I want to talk to you for a minute." the girl who I now know is named Kira said.

Ally's POV

I wonder what Kira could want.

"Ally, that song was amazing. My dad, Jimmy Starr, of Starr Records, is looking to sign a new artist. And I was wondering if you would like a meeting with him." Kira said.

"That would be an amazing opportunity that I can't pass by. I would love to." I say.

"Okay, I'll tell my dad." Kira said.

"That would be great. Thank you so much." I say.

"Come on, Mrs. Marano is waiting." Kira said.

Austin's POV

I find my normal seat at lunch. With Ally. I can somehow tell she has good news. Maybe it's because of that talk with that Kira girl.

"Austin, guess what." Ally said.

"I don't know. What." I say.

"Kira got me a meeting with her father. Her father is Jimmy Starr. Of Starr Records." Ally said.

"Alls, that's great. I'm so proud of you. This is your big break." I say.

"I know." Ally said.

Ally puts her arms around my neck and I pick her up and spin her around. I think the whole lunch room is watching. But I really don't care.

"I can't wait to tell Drew! He always believed I me." Ally said.

"You sing to him?" I ask.

"When he was born, I wrote a song for him called, "You Can Come to Me". And when he was younger I would sing it to him as a lullaby. Sometimes I still do now. Even though he's four, he loves my voice too much to not let me sing to him." Ally said.

"I just hope you get the record deal. Ally, you deserve it." I say.

"You know, Austin, I never really heard you sing. You claim how much you love music, but I still never heard you." Ally said.

"How about this. I'll sing to you only if I get to meet Drew." I say.

"Okay, deal." Ally said.

"Really! I mean are you sure?" I say.

"Austin, you know so much about Drew and Andy, it's just right for you to meet him." Ally said.

"Okay. It's a deal?" I say.

"It's a deal." Ally said.

We shake on the deal. Damn! What should I sing?

**Sorry about all the weird updating. I actually started this chapter on Saturday, while I was in the car for a five hour drive. But I was visiting with family and only had one day where we really did nothing so I wanted to so nothing but watch TV. **

**So, who saw Directors and Divas? I did. I loved Grace Phipps as Brandy. It was such a great episode. And the Teen Beach Movie references, were the best. I just loved them. The whole episode was also amazing. Was I the only one who was shocked when Dez toughened up? I don't think we ever saw him like that before. Just a great episode. **

**So I turned on Disney and I saw that A&A was on. It was the end of the episode and guess what episode it was. That's right, Partners and Parachutes. Did I mention that my brother was in the room? He hates A&A. I turned it on just after Austin dropped the piano on Ally's cake. Am I the only one who can list every episode that coordinates with the slide during, "I Think About You"? It's my favorite A&A episode of all time. My favorite A&A song of all time. And my favorite Auslly moment of all time. Wrapped into about five minutes. I just love that episode.**

**I don't own "Stuck on You". Please review it up. Next update is this Saturaday but not Sunday because I'll be at my grandmother's house celebrating Easter. **


	4. Meeting Drew

**Author's note: So, I hope you guys are liking this story. I know I'm stuck on it. Haha. I hope you are liking the new updating system. I really want to finish, "Los Angeles and Lost Loves" so, I thought this way will have me finish my stories faster because I have many other ideas for stories that I want to publish. So this way is much easier. **

**IMPORTANT: for all you readers that read, "May" do me a big favor and read my ending author's note. Please. Also, thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate them, like any other author. Here's chapter 4 of, "Stuck on You" I don't own A&A. **

**Review replies:**

**Purplenutellaaaa: I know!**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: Thank you and I also majorly ship Cabbie. **

**Luckystarz910: Wow, I didn't expect that to happen with last chapter.**

**Guest: I'll add that song somewhere in the story. Wait I got it. It won't be for a concert but, it will be in there.**

Ally's POV

God! I HATE traffic. Well it's not really traffic just a red light but still. Where is Austin's house? He told me house number 26. 22 no. 24 no. Ah 26. Wow, Austin's house is huge. I pull into the driveway with three cars in it. Wow, Austin never told me he had money. And a lot of it. How popular is Moon Mattress Kingdom?

I breathe in and out. Once I approach the doorstep a girl who is about 22 or 23 opens the door.

"You must be, Ally. I'm Jessica. Austin's older sister." I shake her hand.

"Yeah, I'm Ally. I don' think Austin mentioned he had a sister." I say.

"Austin Monica Moon, Ally is here." Jessica said.

"Did you say, Monica? No." My eyes widen, "Is Austin's middle name, Monica?" I say.

"Yeah, he never told you?" Jessica said.

"No, and he'll regret it." I say.

"You're going to bug him about it. Aren't you?" Jessica said.

"In the friendliest way possible." I say.

"Have fun." Jessica said.

"Okay, I'm here. And Ally I see you met my older sister Jessica." Austin said.

"Yeah, Austin MONICA Moon." I say.

"JESSIE!" Austin said.

"Austin. Don't. Call. Me. JESSIE!" Jessica said.

"Okay. Sorry." Austin said, "Come on, Ally."

"Austin, don't forget. Mom and dad are going to be away this week." Jessica said.

"Thanks, Jess." Austin said.

"Bye, Austin. Bye, Ally." Jessica said.

Austin and I go into my car. He looks back at Jessica, it's either because something's going on that I don't know about or he just will really miss her. I know what it's like to miss siblings. Every day I want to see Annie. I did today but that's only because she stopped by my apartment to drop something off.

"You never told me you had an older sister." I say.

"Must have slipped my mind." Austin said.

"Or, that you had money." I say.

"Okay that I literally forgot about. Trust me, I don't want all the things that my parents buy me. I don't need all of the stuff, that I have gotten over that past 17 years of my life." Austin said.

"Don't change the subject. I know you want to meet Drew. So start singing. Please." I give Austin puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay." Austin said.

_Ain't no way we're going home,_

_Let's stay on the run forever,_

_Let's go nowhere that we know,_

_Get strange with the stars together,_

_We can do what you wanna do,_

_What you wanna do,_

_Baby, we can do better._

_Ain't no way we're going home,_

_Yeah, so let's go,_

_Yeah, let's go._

"Whoa. You're a really good singer." I'm very impressed.

"Thank you. When's your meeting with Starr Records?" Austin said.

"Tomorrow, so Friday at 4:30." I say.

"I'm happy for you, Ally." Austin said.

"Thanks, I wanted to become a singer but, then I had Drew. And I gave it up. For him. I did and still am doing anything for my son." I say.

"Anything?" Austin said.

"Anything." I say.

Austin's POV

"So, Trish told me that you're meeting Drew today?" Dez said.

"Yeah, point is?" I say getting my math stuff.

"Austin, Ally has never let anyone really in before. Sure me and Trish have seen Drew but, we've never been as close as you are with Ally. We're friends but, you guys are something more, meant to be something. More. More than friends. Can't you see, Ally likes you." Dez said **(that is probably the most intelligent thing Dez has ever said) **

"Really, we're just friends. She knows that. Sure we've tried to kiss a few times…" I begin to say.

"Wait you and Ally tried to kiss before. What happened?" Dez said.

"One time was in the music room, during lunch. The bell interrupted us. The other time was after she sang her song in music class. She ran out and I found her at her locker with pictures of her past. She was telling me about them. She said that writing "Stuck on You" was a way of letting Andrew go because she is falling…in love with…someone else. The last one really got to her so we both leaned in and almost kissed. But that Kira girl interrupted us. I think it was for the best." I say.

"Whoa, you and Ally kissed?" Trish said walking over.

"No, almost. Twice. Both being unsuccessful." I say

"Did you want to kiss her? Trust me, she was my best friend. I know when she's in love. Austin, she likes you and I know you like her too." Trish said.

"I don't know. I love Ally but, as a friend. And that's all we'll ever be." I say.

"If you say so." Dez said as he and Trish head off to class.

I go find Ally. We both have math in about a minute.

"Hey, Ally." I say.

"Hey, Austin Monica Moon." Ally said.

"You're not letting ever that go? Are you?" I say.

"I will NEVER let it go." Ally said.

"Eh. Whatever." I say, "Come on, we have math."

"Okay, I'm coming. Just let me fix this picture." Ally said. Ally gets a piece of tape and fixes a picture of her and Andrew.

Ally and I sit in our seats for math. Mrs. R is teaching about some stuff I should care about but, I don't. I know I should, but math is so boring. I just to be with…No I don't.

"Okay, class. Team up in groups of 2 and solve the first 10 questions together." Mrs. Ratliff said

Ally and I team up. I want her to do all the work but, she refuses. I'm too nervous to focus on school or anything. I'm meeting Drew today. What if he doesn't like me? Or think I'm his father? Or is scared of me? I want Drew to like me. Ally has become a big part in my life. I want her son to like me. I know that Ally and I are going to be spending a lot of time together. She's my life now. I want her son to be happy with me around. From what I heard about Drew he seems like a really cool 4 year old. I want to Drew to have a fatherly figure in his life. I know that he's going to have one. And I know it will be me. I want Ally to be okay with that. I want Drew to want to spend time with me. And if Dez is right about, Ally liking me, I'm sure Drew will too. Oh, I thinking falling for…

"Okay, class is almost over so everyone turn in your work. There is no homework tonight." the bell rings.

"Austin, get your lunch and meet me in the music room." I just follow Ally. I brought my lunch.

"Okay." Damn it, I forgot something to drink. Oh, wait there it is. Cool, I brought Coke, "Why?"

"Because, I just want to be there. Mrs. Marano said it was okay." Ally said.

We go to the music room. I wonder what the real reason why Ally wanted to come here. I understand when she was writing, Stuck on You. This is just so random.

"Austin, Drew is a little sensitive. Just to let you know. He gets it from Andy. Andy…" I immediately hug Ally. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"Tell me about, Andrew. It will help." I say.

"Andy, where do I start? He was the most sensitive person in the world. When we were dating he treated me like a princess. He would always pay for everything even though he knew I was perfectly capable of paying for myself. Andrew's personality was the best. He was funny, smart, obviously sensitive, an amazing dancer, loved to write, he was very sweet, and just the best. I loved him. He loved me. We loved each other. When Andy, left…I was so sad and depressed. But I knew I had Drew. Even though he and Andy look a lot alike, that's what kept me moving forward. The fact that I had a child with the man that I once **(ONCE! Who could she be falling for now?)** loved, made me realized that I had to move on. It was to protect Drew in a way. I had to do what was for the best for Drew. What Andrew would have wanted." Ally said.

"Wow, I honestly don't know how you feel." I say. I put my arm around Ally. She lays her head in my chest and cries. I have to protect Ally.

"Austin, you don't have to know how I feel. It's hard having your ex-boyfriend not be around. And not because of a break up. But because of a car crash." Ally said.

"Ally, you are letting go of Andrew. That must be hard on you. Especially because of Drew. The son of Andrew. But what you're doing is amazing. I'm proud of you. Come on, lunch is almost over." I say.

"Okay." Ally and throw away out stuff." after lunch, Ally and I go to our classes.

After School Ally's POV

"Okay, Ally. It's your part of the deal." Austin said as we get into my car.

"You're right. It's time for you to meet Drew. He's at my neighbor, Mason's apartment. Which is right next to mine." I say.

It takes about 10 minutes to get to my apartment complex. I'm sure Austin doesn't recognize this part of Miami. He's looking at the stores and houses with wonder. I can see it in his eyes. We arrive at my apartment building.

"By the way, there are no elevators and my apartment is on the 3rd floor." I say.

Austin beats me up the stairs. It wasn't a race but, he must have thought it was. I go to 3J, Mason's place. I'm 3K. I knock on the door. Mason and his bright blue eyes are at the door. Drew must be watching TV or drawing. He loves to drew, like his father.

"Hey, Mason. This is my friend, Austin." Mason and Austin shake hands.

"Drew, your mom is here." Drew comes running out. I pick him up.

"Mommy, I made you this." Drew shows me a drawing of me and him with a heart. My little artist.

"Drew, this is amazing. Thank you, I love it." I say.

"I knew you would. Mommy, who is this." I set Drew down.

"Drew, this is mommy's new friend, Austin." I say.

"Hi, Austin." Drew said.

"Mommy, is Austin my dad?" Drew said.

I bend down to get to Drew's height, "Drew, baby, I thought we talked about this. Your dad is not here. When you were young, he left." I say.

"Did he want to leave?" Drew said.

"No, he wanted to stay here and be with me and you. But, life doesn't always play out that way. But trust me, he loves you. He loves you more than anything." I say.

"Okay. Hi, Austin." Drew said.

"Thank you, Mason." I say. I unlock my apartment, "This is it."

"I like it." Austin said.

"Really? You live in a huge mansion and you like this?" I say.

"Yeah, my place can be too big at times. It can get lonely with just me, Jess, and all of the rooms that we have." Austin said.

"Wow." I say, "Drew, how was your day?"

"Me and Mason went to the park and got ice cream." Drew said.

"Was it fun?" Austin said.

"Austin, it was very fun. Especially the swings." Drew loves the swings.

"Sounds like it. Drew, tomorrow after school, Aunt Annie is going to watch you. Mommy could have her big break and make music." Ally said.

"Okay. Do you like music?" Drew asks Austin.

"Yes, I love playing instruments, I really love dancing. But, singing is my passion." Austin said.

"Can you play any?" Drew said.

"I can play the guitar, piano, drums, keyboard, and even a trumpet through another trumpet **(Rockers and Writers)**." Austin said.

"Impressive." I say.

"What mommy said." Drew said.

We are laugh at what Drew said. I love my baby boy so much.

A Few Hours Later Still Ally's POV

I come out of my room and see Austin and Drew playing with toy trains.

"Since when were you an engineer?" I ask Austin.

"Since, Drew wanted to play with trains." Austin said.

"Austin, it's almost 8, you should go back home." I say.

"You're right. Bye, Drew." Drew hugs Austin's legs not letting go. Austin picks up Drew, "I had so much fun with you today."

"I did too." Drew said.

About 10 minutes later, Drew is in bed. Crap! I have to drive Austin home. I quickly call Mason to see if he could stay in the apartment for about 10 minutes. To watch my son, even though he's asleep.

10 minutes later, Austin and I arrive at his house.

"Thank you so much." I wrap my arms around Austin's neck. He wraps his arms around my waist. "Drew really liked you."

"You're welcome. He's fun to be around." Austin said, "Bye, Ally. I'll call you after the meeting."

"And I'll pick up." I go into my car and dive back to my place.

**So, for everyone who has read, "May" here's the deal. In chapter 7 of Middlechild3's, "Madness" she clearly stated that I'm allowed to do spin-offs of her stories. AND that I'm her friend and she is mine so stop bugging me about it. If you don't believe me, go to that chapter and you'll see that I'm not stealing nor am I lying. Please, I love her stories so much that I want to re-create them my way. So, stop! I odn't own R5's, "Ain't No Way We're Going Home" I just love Rocky's vocals on that song. Until next time: Anna Rocks. **


	5. Getting Signed

**Author's note: I'm home sick from school today so that means I can update when I normally don't update. Last chapter Austin met Drew and they really hit it off. Will Austin be the father Drew is looking for? Or something more? Here's chapter 6 of, "Stuck on You" I don't own A&A.**

**Review replies:**

**MayLuvzuGomez: Wow, I've never got a review quite like yours before. **

**Purplenutellaaaa: Drew and Austin. Yeah they're pretty adorable together.**

**Lextrordanairy: Thank you.**

**Guest: Thank you so much, Ella.**

Ally's POV

_Oooh, oooh, yeah_

_I'm stuck on you_

I can see Kira and 14 year old sister, Ellie, clapping their hands off. Was I really that good? I see Mr. Starr emotion is shown on his face. What if I'm not good enough? What if I did all of this for nothing? What if…

"Ally, can I take to you." Mr. Starr said over the sound system. I put my white headphones on the microphone and get out of the recording part of the studio to see Mr. Starr.

"Allyssa, Kira told me about the song. But, if you don't mind, can you tell me the story behind the song." Mr. Starr said.

"In the 8th grade, my best friend, Andrew kissed me and asked me out. I said yes. A few weeks after my 15th birthday, I told Andy that I was pregnant. On October 14th, I had my son, Drew. But it didn't happen the way he was supposed to be born. Me and Andrew got into a car crash. The doctors had to do a C-section, for the baby's best chances of survival. I had a son named, Drew Ashton Collins. After I got Drew, I was told that Andy died. Four years later, I wrote "Stuck on You" for music class as a way of letting Andrew go." I say.

"I'm assuming that your son is 4." Mr. Starr said.

"Yes, Drew is 4." I say.

"And how did he react when you told him about a possible record deal?" Mr. Starr said.

"He always believed in me. Every night I sing a song that I wrote called, "You Can Come to Me" to him. He loves my voice." I say.

"Allyssa, your son is going to like when I say, how about we start recording next month. To give you time to write songs for your new album." Mr. Starr said.

My heart fills with joy and I get Joey-eyes **(in one of my favorite show, F.R.I.E.N.D.S, a character, Joey, his eyes get really wide when he gets something so I call them, Joey-eyes)**, "No, are you being serious?"

"Allyssa, how would you like to be part of Starr Records recording artist?" Mr. Starr puts out his hand.

"I would love to." I shake his hand.

"Sure thing, Allyssa. In the next few weeks, I'll e-mail you a schedule. It won't be too demanding, I know you have, Drew. Now, you'll need a manger to do all of the managing and a director, if you want to release music videos with Starr Records." Mr. Starr said.

"I know exactly who will be the perfect people for those jobs." I say, "And please, call me Ally."

"Our next meeting will be in two weeks. See you soon." Mr. Starr said.

"Again, thank you, Mr. Starr." I say.

"Please, it's Jimmy." Mr. Starr said.

"Okay, Jimmy." I say as I smile.

Austin's POV

I get a text from Ally, "Come over" it reads. What does that mean? Is it good? Is it bad? There's no emoticons so, I can't tell. I quickly get my things and ran, almost tripping, to one of three cars. I get in my sparking midnight blue car that I got on my 16th birthday. I say bye to Jessica and race to Ally's apartment complex.

"Ally, let me in." I furiously knock on her door.

"Austin, chill. I was just getting Drew some apple juice." Ally said.

"How did the meeting go?" I ask being very impatient.

"Wait until Drew comes back." Ally said. She didn't tell Drew yet.

"You didn't tell Drew yet?" I say.

"Didn't tell me what?" Drew said.

"Well…" Ally starts to say.

"Well! What?" I say.

"I start recording next month." Ally said.

"You got signed?" I say.

"I got signed." I pick Ally up in a hug and spin her around.

"Yay, mommy got signed. She's gonna get rich and famous and buy me that art set AND a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle." Drew said.

"And which turtle would you want?" Ally said.

"Mikey!" Drew said.

"That my favorite to." I bend down to Drew's level and we high-five. But then he does something more. He hugs me as if I was his father.

"Austin." Drew said.

"What is it, kiddo?" I say.

"Thank you." Drew said.

"For what?" Drew whispers in my ear, "For being my mommy's friend."

"Well, you're welcome, kiddo." I say.

"I wait until Dez and Trish and everyone at school finds out." Ally said.

"That'll be fun." I say.

"Well, I have to go work at my dad's store. Come on, Drew." Ally said.

"Alls, where are you going?" I say.

"Drew and I have to go to my dad's music store in the mall. I work there and Drew hangs out with Dez and Trish there. Wanna come?" Ally said.

"Sure." I say.

Ally's POV

What the hell, on Friday's the store is normally packed. I'm actually getting bored. At least my friends are here. Where's Drew?

"Drew!" I yell.

"BOO!" Drew pops up behind the counter. Like his dad would.

"Drew, baby, you almost gave me a heart attack." I say.

"But, he didn't." Austin said.

"What Austin said." Drew is really smart for a four year old.

"Ally, is there a food court? I'm starving." Austin said.

"Dez, do me the biggest favor and take Austin to the food court." I say.

"Okay, Ally." Austin and Dez leave for the food court.

"Ally, you know Austin likes you, right." Trish said.

"Yeah, he's a really good friend." I say. I'm confused.

"No, he _likes _you." Trish said.

"Really, and you know this how?" I say.

"Trust me, just look at you guys. Flirting like there's no tomorrow." Trish said.

"Hey, girls." Austin said.

"I thought you guys would be gone for longer." I say.

"We were but the Austin saw his…" Dez began to say.

"DEZ!" Austin said.

"Austin, can you watch Drew. I have to do something in the upstairs room **(the practice room. FYI, it looks like it did before Austin re-did it in Rockers and Writers). **

"Sure, come on, kiddo. Let's get some ice cream. I saw a place in the mall." Austin said.

"Yay! Ice cream." Drew said.

Austin's POV

I'm so happy Drew and I are getting along. He's a great kid. He reminds me of well, me. When I was his age. Hey, there's the ice cream shop.

"Okay, Drew. What do you want?" I ask Drew.

"Sort served chocolate and vanilla twist with chocolate sprinkles. Please Austin." Drew said.

"Okay, kiddo." I say.

Drew finds a table within sight and I order our ice cream. I pay the cashier who looks like my ex-girlfriend, Avery.

"Here's your ice cream. Just how you ordered it. I even got you a cone with your dish because I know how much I loved cones but, I had to always get a dish." I say.

"Thank you. You know what Austin?" Drew said.

"What is it?" I say.

"My mommy likes you. A lot." Drew said. I'm confused.

"Yeah, she's a really great friend. I'm happy to have her as one." I say.

"No, she really _likes _you." Oh, and Drew knows this how?

"And you know this how?" I ask.

"This morning, before school started, my mommy was taking a shower and I grabbed her book. She never lets anyone touch it. I opened to the last page and I saw that she called you handsome and that's she likes you a lot." Drew said.

"Wow, I never thought of that." I say.

"And before you met me she said that you were amazing and caring and super sweet." Drew said.

"Really?" I say.

"But then I asked her why can't daddy be here? She said that daddy wants to be here and that he loves me very much and that he knows that I love him. I do. Amd then she said that she needs to move on because…" Drew said.

"Wow. Are you done with your ice cream?" I say.

"Yeah. Let's go back to Sonic Boom." Drew said.

I walk into Sonic Boom and notice that's there's a few customers. Slow day.

"Austin, guess what." Ally picks up Drew and puts him on the counter top.

"What is it, Ally." I say.

"Guess who got a job as Ally's manager." Trish says as she does this pose.

"And guess who got a job as her director." Dez said. He copies Trish.

"That's great." I say.

A few hours have past and Ally closes the store. I get in my car and think about if what Drew said is true. Does Ally really like me? Or more importantly do I like her?

_Austin's Dream Austin's POV_

_Drew is asleep for the night. Ally and I are hanging out at her place. Ally's in her PJ's and I'm in sweats. I pretend to yawn and put my arm around her. I can tell that something is bothering her. She puts her head on my shoulder. As almost as if we were a…_

_"__Is something bothering you?" I ask Ally._

_"__Nothing." Ally said._

_"__No seriously." I say, "What can make you feel better and be more Ally-like." _

_She gets out of my arms and sits face to face with me. I stare at her big doe shaped chocolate brown eyes that can melt your soul. _

_"__Do you really want to know what will make me feel better?" Ally said._

_"__More than anything." I say._

_"__Than kiss me." Ally said. _

_"__Wait! What did you say? Kiss you?" I say. Stunned._

_"__Austin, kiss me." Ally said._

_I think for literally a second and start to lean in. I press her lips against hers. She wraps her arms around my neck and I do the same. Ally pulls her fingers through my hair. Wait way am I doing this? Ally starts to…_

_End of Austin's Dream Austin's POV_

"That's new." I say out loud.

"What is it, Austin." Jessica said to me.

"Nothing, Jess." I say, "Nothing at all."

A Month Later No One's POV

_To be standing tall, no shadows at all_

_That's all I really want to do_

_To be a circle of one stepping into the sun_

_Sharing the light that's here with you_

_I'm here with you, oh woah_

Ally is singing like there's no tomorrow in the recording booth. Starr Records released, "Stuck on You" on YouTube and it got a billion views in about three days. Dez, Trish, Austin, and Drew, are sitting on the other side of the glass. Jimmy even let Dez help him with the controls. Dez was very happy about this. Trish and Austin are sitting on the bench behind the controls. Austin and Drew and playing a not so fare game of Go Fish. Not even Austin knows why Drew keeps winning. Behind the glass, Ally is smiling at her tow favorite boys sending time together.

"Is your mommy talented or what?" Austin asks Drew.

"Very talented." Drew said.

_The me that you don't see_

_Is praying there's a chance you still believe _

Austin hasn't told anyone about his dream. After that one night he hasn't had it again. But nothing would stop him for forgetting about it. Even since that dream, Austin saw Ally in a different way. Not as more than friends but, as just he can't explain it.

Tell me that I'm worth it, I'll prove that I deserve it

_And I can be the me that you don't see_

_Oh woah, I'm praying there's a chance you still believe_

Austin saw Ally having the time of her life. Both Austin and Drew were incredibly proud of her. Austin had gotten closer to Ally and Drew over the past month. Whenever Ally needed someone to watch Drew, Austin would be there in a split second. Drew loved Austin and Austin loved Drew.

Ally couldn't help think that Austin was keeping something from her. Sure, Austin was always in a good mood, but on the inside Ally could tell something is up. On some days, Austin wouldn't be himself. Almost as if he was scared of her. On other days, Austin would be happier than ever. Even on those days, Ally knew something was wrong. Austin would never let her drive him to school. Ally never went over Austin's house. Except for that one time a month ago. Ally was worried for Austin. She's the best thing that ever happened to him after Drew was born and Andrew died.

Also, Austin still never talked about his parents. Ally never met them, even though they've been back for three weeks. He also never really mentioned his sister.

_Tell me that I'm worth it, I'll prove that I deserve it_

_And I can be the me that you don't see_

Everyone gave Ally a standing applause. Drew was in Austin's arms clapping over and over again. He's proud of his mom.

"Was I really that good?" Ally says into the mic.

"Ally, you were amazing. Great song." Jimmy said.

Ally takes off the headphones and runs out of the booth. She takes Drew form Austin and she and Austin hug.

"You were amazing, mommy." Drew said.

"Thanks, kiddo." Ally said.

"You were really good, Ally." Austin said.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. 6 months ago, there's no way I could have performed, "Stuck on You" in front of Mrs. Marano's music class. There's no way I can make it without you, Austin." Ally said as she gives Drew to Dez and hugs Austin. Drew jumps now from Dez and joins the hug. Almost as if there were a real family.

"There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you. Thank you, Austin." Ally said.

"Anytime, Ally. Anytime." Ally said.

**So, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I like it but, it was a filler. I don't own, "The Me The You Don't See" I really love that song and was the only one I could think of at the time that Ally sang. Review it up. Until next time: Anna Rocks. **


End file.
